Multilayer circuit boards are widely used in various kinds of electronic devices. A multilayer circuit board usually comprises an inner conductive wiring layer and at least one outer conductive wiring layer. A fall structure is usually formed between the inner conductive wiring layer and the outer conductive wiring layer. When a dry film covers the outer conductive wiring layer, the dry film cannot fill a bottom of the fall structure. Thus, there is a need to increase the dry film thickness to allow the dry film to fully fill the bottom of the fall structure. However, such dry film may have a low resolution, and further limit a line width and a line space of the outer conductive wiring layer. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.